This invention is directed to a hair coloring method in which a temporary dye color is applied to the hair in combination with a quaternary ammonium functional silane. The inclusion of the quaternary ammonium functional silane with the temporary dye color has been found to eliminate the tendency of the temporary dye color to rub off in the presence of moisture, while allowing its removal by shampooing.
Hair colorants are divided into three basic categories. These catagories are permanent, semi-permanent, and temporary. The categories are characterized by the durability of the color imparted to the hair and the type of dye employed.
Temporary hair colorants provide a color that is removable in a single shampooing. The color attained with a temporary hair colorant represents only a temporary change of the natural hair color. Typically, they are employed in order to impart a nuance or enliven the natural hair color, to shade or renew a permanent or semi-permanent color, or to remove the yellow tinge of graying hair. High molecular weight dyes are used which deposit on the surface of the hair fiber rather than penetrating into the hair cortex. Water soluble acid dyes are representative of the class of temporary hair colorants.
While temporary hair colorants provide convenience and color flexibility for the consumer and may be easily removed from the hair by shampooing, they suffer from the disadvantage that often they may be easily removed by contact with moisture in the form of high humidity conditions, precipitation, and perspiration. This results in an undesirable tendency of the temporary hair colorant to stain the skin, clothing, and bed linens.
These disadvantages of temporary dye colorants have been overcome with the present invention in which such anionic acidic chromophores are applied to the hair in combination with certain quaternary ammonium functional silanes. The benefits derived are that the undesirable staining tendency of the temporary dye colorant is eliminated, while at the same time its desirable capability of removal by shampooing is maintained.